A Fighter's Slate
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: He, a Fighter. She, a Sacrifice. He had hopes of becoming a strong Fighting Unit with his cousin. She suffers memory loss and is kidnapped as a child. He wants to be her Fighter. She wants to kill his Sacrifice. Can they accept each other willingly?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a test to see how many people like the idea of it. Without reviews, I don't know anyone's opinion.**

**As for 'Flamers,' shut the hell up. xChibiChan and I worked on our stories together. So do not bother accusing us of anything.**

**Also, Sentouki means "Fighter," I had this switched because I believe the English version supports the word instead.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 01**

**A Fighter's Slate**

**Now—**

_My name is Fujiwara Haruhi—or so I am told, I am a Sacrifice—this is what I know, and my story is not like many others—of this I am certain. I did not grow up in an apartment or estate with much family to take care of me. Since I can remember, I have been in this syndicate full of men and dogs that kill. Beyond the age of five, anything is black and empty. Anything I try to remember, is replaced with blood._

_Even when I was five years old, I have been surrounded by blood and death, so I am not surprised that I am unaffected by anything such as that. When I turned eleven, I had lost cat-like feature; my tail and my ears to a man that was a Sentouki, I want to kill him. His Sacrifice is the man that I call 'Father,' because that is who he says he is to me, although I am not to trust anyone. That is why I was brought to a school to find my own __Sentouki__, and from there, I became the top student there that was greatly feared. They believe that my name is Ruthless because I was raised to show no mercy to my enemies, but only the ones that knew my true name there, was the school board, my teacher, and my __Sentouki__. Those that were outside of the school that knew of my name were the group that I was supposed to call my 'family,' and the second __Sentouki __that I picked up as I left the school a few months ago. They know my battle name, they now feared me more than ever, and yet we are dogs to the wealthy Ohtori family; the King's dogs._

_Those that knew me as Ruthless, did not realize that my true name, was Selfless._

_…and this is my story, before standing in front of the Fighting Unit called, Restless._

* * *

"Open up Ryouji! We know you're in there!" A man roared, banging furiously on the apartment door after dusk; it was raining hard outside. "Last chance fool!" Seconds later, he stepped back angrily as he pointed towards the door. "Tanaka, break it down!" Immediately, the broad man behind him broke the door down as he was told to before quickly moving aside for the other to enter first. "Come on out…"

A door slid open quietly—almost silently, so the other two went in first to check on the mystery of the door open, but they were jumped. It did not matter to the leader in charge of the group as he watched his men fight the two off; a mean and a woman in pajamas. Both of the Fujioka's were pinned to the wall by the ones that they had jumped, and the one who had broken down the door had pulled out a gun towards the two with a stoic expression on his face. The floor creaked—they all looked towards the door that had been opened by the man and woman; they all saw a small little girl with her tail dragging on the ground, cat-like ears somewhat flattened as she rubbed her eyes.

"H-Haruhi, go back to bed—!" The woman's throat was held even tighter.

The man in charge had received an idea from this as he came over to pick up the adorable little girl in his arms as they watched the scene in front of them. She was so tried that she did not understand what was going on—she could not comprehend the danger that she was in right now in this man's arms. Her tired eyes turned towards her parents who were against the wall with two other men, but her mind was so fuzzy that she leaned against the man tiredly. Haruhi looked at them as the man holding her had asked her father where the money was with an aggressive voice that was foreign to the child.

"I-I don't have it yet!" Ryouji, the man in debt stated. "Please—let our daughter go! She's just a child!"  
"Ah, I can see that." The man bounced her once or twice in his arms. "She's such a cutie, right guys?"  
They all chuckled with interest as they knew the plan was changing, but the woman yelled. "Stop it—"  
The gun was fired, and the woman fell silently to the ground. "Too loud." Tanaka quietly stated firmly.

"Kotoko!" The pinned man cried out as the other released him so he could fall to her side.

"We'll consider this as payment." Katayama Kizashi stated as the girl fell asleep against his chest. "A dead wife, and your precious little daughter taken with us." Fujioka Ryouji looked up at him in terror. "Don't worry, we'll raise her well." To tease the father, he brought a hand up to caress the hair away from her small sleeping face. "We'll probably keep her alive, if she's worth the trouble that is…"

"No… please… I-I'll get you the money!"

"Shh… shh… we don't want to wake _Haru-chan_, right?" He grinned. "Goodnight, Ryouji." The man turned and started to walk away. "Oh," Kizashi looked at him. "We'll pay for the door, but you know the rules."

"…no police…"

"Very good, let's go everyone." The man with the child in hand left, and they began to hear sirens in the far off distance. "Looks like we have to pick up our pace a little." The group of four-now-five vanished.

They entered a stolen company van where a driver was ready to go, and once the group jumped into the back, they slammed the door shut. The driver sped off through the heavy rain—casually at first as they watched the police turn towards the apartments that they left. A neighbor must have said something or called the cops, but no worries, they had another van waiting for them just a few blocks ahead after they pass by a few fancy-pants estates. Something dark and fast ran past the van that caused the driver to panic and swerve the vehicle to avoid hitting whatever it was.

Everyone in the back had bashed against the door—accidentally opening it, but the driver kept going at his fast pace to make their stop. Something else went into the street, and this time it was just standing there without a care in the world about the danger it was in. This time, the drive only drove around it with a sharp turn, but this allowed the child to fall out of the van once slipping from Kizashi's grasp. A five year-old girl fell on to the street, rolling and tumbling on the soaked pavement of the streets as it neared the dark. Haruhi stirred awake with a bleeding head and pained limbs that screamed out at her, but it was no louder than the horn nearing her as bright lights hit her face.

"Akira, save that girl!" A man roared.

Her body lifted into the air, and now in someone else's arms.

"Good save!" Kids cheered, but she fell unconscious before she could see who they were.

* * *

"Oh, she's waking, she's waking!" A voice cheered happily; it was almost obnoxious.  
"Mitsukuni, don't her ears or I'll pull on yours." A gruff voice stated firmly.  
Another cheerful one spoke. "Hurry, hurry, I want to know your name!"  
"Satoshi, you're not helping." Another gruff tone—how many—

The computer and windows shattered instantly as her face cringed, causing the six males to shutter in fright at the mentality of this little girl. They all looked at one another worriedly, hoping that she was not what any of them were, but it seemed a little obvious right now. There was a quick knock on the door before it opened to reveal a lean tall male with short dark coffee brown-like hair. This man looked a little like the girl that slowly opened her eyes; their eye colors were different, but that could be expected.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Haruhi." Kizashi smiled brightly in a fake manner. "Are you okay?"

"Haru…hi…?" She saw that the man was looking at her when he spoke. "Is… that… my name?"  
_'Perfect,'_ The man thought to himself, mentally grinning. "Yes dear, you must have hit your head."  
"…my head…" Haruhi could not remember, however, her head _did_ hurt. "I guess I might hit it."  
"Some foolish people were kidnapping you and trying to steal you away from me. I hurried here after I caught up to the when they said that you fell out of the van." He cried fake tears. "I was so worried!"  
"I was… kidnapped?" Although she tried to remember, it only hurt her head more. "I don't remember."  
"Ah… well, I guess it's best if you don't… today was a terrible night for you. Did you thank these ones?"  
"Thank…?" She looked over to see the six other males; four were kids, and two adults. "Thank you?"

"Don't worry about it young one." The dark blond-haired adult spoke. "We're glad you're safe."  
_'Though… I'm surprised that Merciless has a daughter with all the fighting he does.'_ The other thought.  
Kizashi saw that look of challenge his eyes. "What is it? You want to fight, old timer?" He grinned widely.  
"Akira…" the blond one scold. "Don't provoke him when he doesn't have his Sentouki anywhere nearby."  
"You make it sound like we're always apart." A man entered the room without emotion. "A battle is it?"  
"Ah… seems Joyless wants to play with us. Can he win though, having Blank Slate-san?" Kizashi laughed.  
Morinozuka Akira looked over to his friend—his cousin. "Yorihisa." He was ready for battle if he was.  
"There's no helping it." Haninozuka Yorihisa sighed. "The kids will finally see what a battle finally is."

Kizashi did not care. "I challenge you to—"

"No," Haruhi interrupted quietly, too tired and upset from the pain she was in. "No fighting…"

They all looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what she meant by this.

It allowed Kizashi to see the windows and computer screen shattered.

These guys did not seem angry or in pain… but the girl… did she…?

"She's right," for now, he had to play the role of a father because she remembered nothing. "Thank you for taking care of her." He sat at her side. "Don't worry, Daddy isn't going anywhere." His smile showed.

"Daddy?"

* * *

"Well then, Haruhi. Would you like to train today?" Kizashi asked the eleven year old.

She had been forced to go to a school learn weird things like spells, but she was on her winter break to be with her father, supposedly. Haruhi stayed at the syndicate with her father and the others for the first two years before being thrown in the annoying school. Her _father_ said that she would be a great Sentouki, however, it turned out that she was actually a very scary Sacrifice rather than a Sentouki. After having a private one-on-one class with a teacher for a week, she was allowed to do as she wanted, it lead her to find the connection between her and her very own Sentouki. Kizashi had heard the news and forced his own Sentouki to inspect the bug that would be entering the child's world—intruding, rather.

Her Sentouki had a scary face, he was a rowdy little redhead that knew how to fist fight, but he was a very poor for a Sentouki as Tanaka dubbed him, and Kizashi would not allow a weakling to be her Sentouki…

"Which training, Father." Haruhi asked without emotion. "I don't have my Sentouki, neither do you."

His eyes nearly glared at her for mentioning her worthless little Sentouki—the one that was given to the worst of all teachers; being paid to make the runt stronger. He grabbed her by the hair, gripping it with his fist, but she did not scream or cry out in pain, merely gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. The man wanted to test her endurance to pain as the teacher would with her Sentouki, both of them were only kids, and they were being thrown into this Hell. However, there were two others that were being placed in intense training, they were called Blank Slates, and they were brothers. Even though they were something that could be called replacements for a dead Sentouki, they had Sentouki that wanted them.

"I know that face." He threw her against the wall, and she did not make a peep. "You thinking of a way to kill that damn Haninozuka Clan again?" Haruhi glared ferociously at him. "Now that's more like it…"  
She spat some blood on the ground to get it out of her mouth. "If I were to think that, wouldn't I be scolded by our wealthiest client?" Her hand came up to wipe her face. "I just hate them, that's all."  
"Speaking of hate." He looked over his shoulder, snapping his fingers. His men were bringing in a man that almost looked like a woman. "This man was caught snooping, he was the man that kidnapped you."

They brought the man forth so that they could bring him closer for them to see, but his mouth was covered up with table, and was thrown into a large area of dirt terrain that was surrounded by ten feet tall fencing with barbwire at the top. The man looked at as if he saw a ghost when looking at her, but before he knew it, fifteen dogs came charging out from around the corner to maul the man to death; ripping his clothing and muscles apart. It was sickening—some of the men left to vomit as Kizashi stayed while he watched the child staring at the dogs feasting on the man's inside while hearing his last cry, she did not know that the man was her biological father. Haruhi had been forced to watch this sort of thing ever since she could remember due to her memory; to her, she had to think of it as the dogs having to survive by eating the flesh of the supposed enemy.

There was no other way to think of it for her.

Now starting to have an upset stomach, Kizashi turned to leave due to the horrid smell in the air from the body in the dog pen. No would could go in there because every one of them was a viscous, feral Alaskan Malamute, except for one that was most dangerous. For a six month old puppy that was bred to fight and kill—already weighing at a scary forty kilograms of muscle, it was the most dangerous of them all. It was a Tosa Ken; Americans would call it the Japanese Mastiff or the Japanese Fighting Dog, it was one of the rare ones as his fur was a dull gray-black, and his eyes were a terrifying copper hue.

Haruhi was still a child, learning to not be afraid of anything, and so she was not afraid of these dogs.

"Brat," Tanaka called. "Come over here. Kizashi wanted me to give you a test."

It was unlikely that this was true when everyone knew that this man hated her more than anything due to jealousy, but she obeyed. As she predicted, it was a trap as his hands touched her inappropriately, and having his way with her small childish body. The man was not a pedophile, she knew that he wanted to get rid of her by making her dirty by losing her ears at such a young age. Mouri Tanaka would do just about anything to get rid of an obstacle that is in his way; he was the Sentouki of team Merciless after all.

He was angry with her as he violated her through and through because her emotionless expression did not change. His stomach turned in disgust at the child before finishing with her as the blood from the penetration stained the rug. This man was an idiot for taking her virginity as her cat-like features were gone, all she had to do was tell Kizashi about what happened. Tanaka picked her up, opened the gate to the pen of captured wild dogs, and threw her in there to be killed while he ran away.

The dogs looked at her with blood on their faces due to the human that they had just fed on, but she did not show any worry to this because she concentrated on the pain between her legs. They were all slowly approaching her slowly before the Tosa Ken shoved his way through to be the first to attack her as it wanted to be alpha of the pack. Fangs bared sharply—also stained in blood, and all Haruhi did was stare at them angrily before they all yelped and shuttered in fear. Haruhi did not mean to use her powers; she was told not to because they were abnormal for a Sacrifice to bear, but it was too late for that.

"What's going on—Haruhi!" Kizashi charged the fence. "What are you doing in there!"  
Said girl looked up at him. "Tanaka-sama lied to be, Father. He said that you wanted him to test me, and so he raped me before throwing me in here to be eaten by the dogs." Everything she said was the truth.  
This infuriated him as he could see that she had no tail or no ears; she had lost her innocence. _'Tanaka you bastard, come to me!'_ He demanded mentally, and the one summoned came walking casually.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tanaka pondered, then looked in the pen. "…damn it."

"You were trying to kill her?" He grabbed him and threw him at the gate. "Get her out, now!"  
The Sentouki shrugged. _'The dogs must have eaten too much tonight then—'_ He thought too soon.  
"Dogs…" Haruhi muttered, staring at the man without care, and they began to maul him to death easily.  
"Get these mongrels off me, Bitch!" He roared, but there were too many. "How do you control them!"  
Her attention went to the dogs, saying the word once more. "Dogs…" They all backed off as she wanted.  
"You…" Tanaka spat out blood. "You little slut…" He coughed from being out of breath. "Since… when…"

"The next time you attempt to come after me or mine, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Haruhi, he is nothing but a tool, if you would like, you may punish him." Kizashi encouraged her.  
She looked at him, "no, I want to return the favor when he least expects it. He is _your_ tool, after all."  
The man nodded, "now both of you get out of that pen already before you both get eaten alive!"  
"…yes. Of course, Father." Tanaka ran passed her to escape the pen, but she walked out quietly.  
"Come along Haruhi, you need to go to the hospital to be tested. I'll deal with him later tonight."

* * *

The fifteen year old knocked on door before entering. "I'm bringing these files as Sensei asked—ah," she saw a tall male sitting on a chair near a corner; a Blank Slate. "Tell her that I brought these." Haruhi put the folders down on the desk before lazily waving off. "Or do you have to belong to someone to listen?"

His attention went to the ground, "I… I will tell her for you Fujiwara Haruhi-sama. It is good to see you."  
"If that's true, then look at me when you say that." She demanded. "Otherwise, you are just lying."  
The older teenager obeyed by looking up at her. "It is good to see you again, Fujiwara Haruhi-sama."  
_'Looks familiar,'_ Haruhi thought to herself before crossing her arms. "What is your name, Blank-kun?"  
"Takashi…"He bowed his head to her. Not surprised that she forgot about him. "Morinozuka Takashi."  
"Ah, you're from the group that breed to be blanks for the bastard Haninozuka Clan huh? Interesting."  
"Please do not insult my Master's family with that tone—" The window shattered behind him instantly.

"Oh? Your _Master_, huh?" Haruhi came over to the large male. "Where is Restless marked on you then?" The male looked away guiltily; not bearing a name. "The Haninozuka's are cruel to not write their name on you even thought they take you in, abandoning their true Sentouki like dirt." She saw the hurt in his gaze as he stared at the ground. "Ah… you want to be bound to someone as a real Fighting Unit? Is that it?"

Takashi slowly nodded in response.

_'Why should I care.'_ The girl went over to the desk to grab a permanent marking. "Stand up, remove your shirt, now." He was wise as two obey her; the most dangerous Sacrifice known. "Don't get too excited, when it washes off, you will not be mine." She went to his right side, lowering his pants and boxers ever so slightly to meet beneath a tan line. "Understand? It's only temporary, I don't need two Sentouki when mine is already obsessed with you." She wrote her Fighting Unit's name on his side.

Takashi looked at it. "Selfless? I thought—"  
"You are not to repeat that, ever, again."  
"…yes, Haruhi-sama." He placed his shirt on.  
"Only when he accepts you, will you see it."  
His head dipped. "I know I have no connection."

"Why are male Sentouki all the same?" Haruhi came over and tugged on his cat ears in a slightly abusive manner. "If you have no connection, then make one. You and a Sacrifice must be connected to fight at your full potential, or else your nothing." She finally became gentle; tweaking his ears now. "Good boy."

"Haruhi-sama, I heard you calling for me." Her Sentouki came in. "Did you need something?"  
"You have mentioned Morinozuka Takashi to be before, so I thought you wanted to meet him."  
"Thank you for being considerate, but it is not necessary. We will be attending school together…"  
"I've learned that Blank Slates are very innocent." Haruhi let go of Takashi's ears. "Go ahead, Ritsu."  
The redhead turned to him, bowing. "I am Kasanoda Ritsu, Haruhi-sama's Sentouki. Nice to meet you."

Takashi bowed his head before looking at the two of them. _'My strength is nothing compared to theirs.'_

"Morinozuka-aniki is a blank, are you planning on taking him in as your Sentouki?"  
"I thought about it," Haruhi answered. "His eyes show he desires strength."  
"We've battled a thousand times over the past five years. We're undefeated."  
"If I took him in," she looked to Ritsu, "then I couldn't crush Haninozuka…"  
"That's good to hear, I would hate to hear my position taken." He smiled.

"Let's go." Haruhi turned away. "Good luck with your Sacrifice, Blank-kun."

Takashi bowed his head once more as they left.

* * *

**Again, this was just a test. I want to know how many people like the idea if order for me to continue with it. Therefore, please review.**

**If you're going to bitch and moan about my "A Fighter's Slate" and xChibiChan's "Protector of the Forbidden," we will ignore you. Since, there is already an idiot (who cannot spell) is accusing us of stealing from one another. I gave her the names and many of the majority ideas as to how to begin her story, afterward, I decided I wanted to make my own in a different way. Although we started out very similarly, the only thing that is similar between our stories from hereon is very little, as we have branched ourselves into obviously different directions. So then, kid. Come complain to us now. You know who you are.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Am I updating? Wow...

I'm sure you guys already know, but Haruhi is mostly out of character (she's totally dominant [seme]). Yes, the cat-like features, the Sentouki and Sacrifice, these are all based on the series "Loveless." At the bottom of the Chapter, there will be a small note for everyone to learn the Fighting team names. After ignoring this for so long, I had forgotten everything about the names, but was lucky enough that I made a note in the document! Also, I don't care about my grammar because I work on these late at night. Right now, I have severe pain in my abdomen while recovering from bronchitis, so cut me some slack?

Warning, there is some Haruhi x Ritsu in this chapter because they are a fighting pair. Eventually there might be Mitsukuni x Takashi. But this is a Takashi x Haruhi (MoriHaru) story. Although... in this case, it might be Haruhi x Takashi, haha. (Dominant partner is usually the first name [for me at least].)

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**A Fighter's Slate**

**Now—**

"How annoying, coming here to such a place." She scratched at the annoying fake ears that she had to wear to this school or else suffer annoying comments. "Coming to Academy like this, Ohtori-sama must really be trying to annoy me." Her eyes searched the hallways. "All of a sudden, giving orders for me to attend a high-class school such as this one." Haruhi stopped in place to figure out where she should go.

Although she wondered where she was going to go, she saw a dojo nearby, so she walked over to look through the open doors to see Haninozuka Yasuchika instructing other students. If her tail were real, it would be rapidly swaying back and forth at the thought of taking down the youngest Haninozuka while she was here. Her hand rose—a male firmly grasped her wrist to ensure that she would not cause any harm to the younger male. It annoyed her to no end that she was touched without her permission, and so she grabbed the male to throw him into the dojo aggressively.

"Well, if it isn't Blank-kun." Haruhi was a little surprised. She walked over in a dangerous manner. "I was very generous when we met during the summer." Her form squatted down before his fallen figure. "You poor thing, Restless has yet to make you with his true name. That's why you're chain is not connected." She lifted his chin. "That, and because your family bond interferes with your Fighting Unit bond, right?"

_'Her words… they hurt…'_ Takashi thought to himself. _'How is a Sacrifice so dangerous…'_  
"Poor thing, you've been trained by a Sacrifice and given away, just to not be accepted."  
"No, that's—" the windows shattered; would she possibly kill him if he was not careful?  
"Wasn't your father abandoned twice before Joyless took him back again?" She frowned.

Haruhi's words were poison, and every word she spoke was squeezing out his heart; he was going to d—

"Fujiwara-kun," a voice called out. "I don't believe I gave you permission to kill someone today."  
Haruhi released the male before standing up. "Why would I do such a cruel think like that, Ohtori-kun?"  
Ohtori Kyouya glared lightly. "It seems that I cannot allow you to run freely after school. Come with me."  
"I have no intention of killing Blank-kun or Blank-chan, well… yet, at least." She looked to the other older male. "Just Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Yasuchika. Any other generation will be fine with me too really."  
"I wouldn't say that. You will be participating as a member of our Host Club. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are in the group." Kyouya smirked at her distaste. "You will be a creature of elegance, Haruhi."  
It annoyed her to hear someone so cocky. "I do not obey you, your father is who I work under, fool."  
"Oh, come now, I can pay you just as well." He replied. "Besides, you're wearing a male uniform."  
"Twice the payment, I want it on paper. You have an hour to have it written. Or the deal is off."

Haruhi left the dojo… all of the students were definitely terrified of the one that just left.

Kyouya looked to Takashi, "frightening one, right?" Takashi nodded slowly.

* * *

_'So he really does want me to be an idiotic host.'_ Haruhi observed the contract carefully; re-reading the line and what was through them, cautiously. _'Why should a woman entertain other women?'_ She walked into the Third Music Room casually while all eyes were on her in surprise to see a new student. _'Do I really have to flirt with these girls?'_ Her eyes mentally rolled before having to give a fake, happy, smile.

Kyouya smirked as she began to put on her act.

"What a bunch of lovely little kittens," although her tone was slightly sweet, there were some that heard the venom rolling off her tongue. However, the females were all batting their eyelashes with hopes that this _male student_ was going to host for them. "It's sad that there's so many though, _Kyouya-senpai_, I think I should go make some tea for everyone instead of hosting. Will that be alright?" How scary…

"Yes, I believe I will have some Earl Grey would be nice today." He answered happily with a hint of an icy tone. "After you make some tea, I'm going to allow you to entertain some of our ladies, understood?"  
"Entertain, is it?" Haruhi turned away to head towards the kitchen. "Very well, Kyouya-senpai."  
"H-H-Hey! Who is this person Kyouya! Who said that he can be a host!" The Host King roared.  
"I did," said male answered. "This is Fujiwara Haruhi, though he may be a commoner, he is a good friend of the Ohtori family." A good _worker_ rather. "It would suit us if he stays around for a while, Tamaki."  
"We don't see why, he's boring and keeps to himself!" The twins called out plainly at a table of guests.  
"How rude," Haruhi came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. "I don't believe I did anything to you."

They slightly flinched at her words.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni hopped over in front of you. "It's an honor to meet you, I heard so much about you!" He hugged his stuffed animal happily. "I hope we can be the best of friends, kay!"

"Blank-kun," Haruhi spoke, "I can see why your connection with Restless is so… poor." She heard Kyouya clearing his throat as a warning. _'You can't be serious.'_ Haruhi smiled lightly in a fake manner. "Yes, let's be the best of friends, Hani-senpai." Takashi watched her intently. "Ritsu, expand our system, will you."

As Takashi began to stand up—someone strong sent out a warning throughout the school, causing him to kneel on the ground, holding his head desperately. Everyone turned to him in horror as they all stood up to try having a visual of him, but only one walked towards him to check on him. It was not Mitsukuni, as much as the giant senior had wanted it to be, it was the Selfless Sacrifice who came to his side. She helped place him in the couch as he slowly placed his hands down as he recovered from the attack.

"Sorry Blank-kun, but I don't trust you or your intentions." She whispered before speaking a little louder for others to hear while she helped him up into a sitting on the ground. "Are you alright, Blank-senpai?"  
"A-Ah," Takashi was disappointed in himself; a measly warning and he falls to the ground like a baby.  
"You seem to have a fever," her legs went on both sides of the upperclassman's as she sat in his lap. "Perhaps one should take you to the infirmary?" She undid his tie to make it easier for him to breath.  
"I'm fine…" The male saw her unhappiness strike, but he tried to remain calm and under control.  
"Well, if you're sure about that, then I guess that's fine." Her fingertips undid the first button of his large buttoned shirt. "Perhaps this will allow you to breathe a little better, hmm?" This one was easy to get to.

"Are you going to play with that neglected kitten instead of your own Sentouki?" Ritsu called from the entrance before walking over. "I wondered why you wanted me to alert my presence, now I know."  
She stood from Takashi's lap, abandoning him. "There's no need to be jealous, you are my Sentouki, Ritsu." The redhead came over, got on his knees, and hugged her around her waist. "What is it?"  
His cat ears folded submissively as he nuzzled against her stomach, "I wanted to see you, is that bad?" he buried his face into her deeper. Taking in her scent. "I love you, Haruhi-sama… I do anything for you."  
"Ah, you're a very good kitten." Haruhi caressed his hair between his ears. Immediately, the girls were squealing with delight as to what they were seeing. "Ritsu, our female guests seem very tired, right?"  
"Yes… they do…" He knew she wanted a fight, and he turned to the girls with a hand raised in their direction. "With doors locked, all of our female guest sleep peacefully until the battle's end."

The girls looked at him confusedly, but they became tired, and fell fast asleep.

"It's about damn time." Haruhi stated in a distasteful manner, throwing her fake ears on the ground. "Restless, why haven't you marked Morinozuka Takashi, isn't he your Blank?" She glared fiercely.  
"I won't write my name on him, he's my cousin!" Mitsukuni held his stuffed animal tightly. "Takashi told me that you wrote your name on him, but he wouldn't show me! Where did you write it on him, huh!"  
"Oh? He didn't tell you, what a good boy." She mused at his obedience. "If you didn't want to mark him with your name, why did you take him in, you insufferable little Sacrifice." She snorted. "Ritsu, do it."  
Said Fighter stepped forth, glaring towards Takashi. "Only our first day at school and we're already getting into a fight, huh?" He glared at Mitsukuni. "We declare a Spell battle with Restless."  
Takashi finally stood up, looking towards his Sacrifice, "Mitsukuni…" his small cousin nodded, wanting to battle. _'We're in trouble then…'_ He came to his side before looking towards the two. "We accept."

"Hey, what—" Tamaki's voice vanished as the four went into a realm darkness.

"If we win, you are not permitted to fight with your blank until you're written your name on him. If you deny this addition, we will tear you limb from limb without remorse." Haruhi glared at the small one.  
Mitsukuni glared in return. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat us just because you're an actual pair? Huh! Takashi, defeat them!" So the little senior had some fight in him after all, how amazing.  
"Ritsu," her arms wrapped around his sides to his front, tucking her thumbs into his belt, and her fingers grazed his front side. "They only know nothing of the meaning of love. Without the bond, they're weak."

* * *

"I forgot to add 'no spell battles,' oh well." Kyouya could only shrug.  
Tamaki became frantic. "What do you mean! What are spell battles!"

His attention went to him. "Ah, it's only natural that you're not aware of such a thing." He had to wait patiently for the battle to finish. "A Fighting Unit contains a pair: a Sacrifice and Sentouki. The Sentouki, when battling, use spells to fight, using anything that they can think of to cause pain to the other party. The Sacrifice, as the Sentouki battles, is exactly that. When a Sentouki is hit, the Sacrifice takes damage."

"…that's scary…" the twins stated in unison, shivering at the thought.  
Kyouya sighed, "It should be about time that their fight is finished."

As soon as this was said, the battle ended. They looked to see Mitsukuni and Takashi on the ground next to each other whereas Ritsu was nuzzling against Haruhi affectionately as she caressed his head. Tamaki stared in confusion before eventually looking down to see fake ears on the ground, causing him to blush at the thought of there not being an innocent creature in the room. When he looked up, he finally began to realize that it was Haruhi who did not possess her cat-like ears… making him panic.

"H-H-H-He's… n-n-not a-a-a v-v-v-v—" Haruhi glared at the blond idiot.

"Fujiwara-kun was a victim eight years ago to a man." Kyouya answered without caring.  
The twins snorted. "Like anyone is ever going to believe that." Even they wanted to laugh.  
As Haruhi turned to look at them, the windows shattered. _'Tch…'_ She only meant to glare.  
"With powers of illusion, cast these windows from what is to what was." Ritsu beckoned.  
The windows were fixed briefly before the customers woke up. "I guess my disguise is ruined."

Takashi and Mitsukuni managed to stand up briefly before the girls, and in time to see their little brothers running in to see if they could be any help. They had obviously sensed the battle from the middle school section, and they saw defeat on their brother's faces. It was hard for Satoshi to swallow, causing blindness as he dashed forth to attack Haruhi for defeating the Restless pair. She merely caught his fist with little amusement, much to the family's horror; they did not know what she would do now.

"What Sentouki acts without permission?" Haruhi smirked. "You really are Careless… yet not." She let go of him due to the scene that they were starting to attract. "Well, if I don't have the ears on, I guess I should rid myself of the tail." As said, she removed it and broke it in half. "It was getting uncomfortable."

"Y-You're…" Some girls gasped in surprise to see someone who has committed adultery.

To change the atmosphere of their worry, Ritsu looked to Haruhi. "I still wait for the day that you take away my ears and tail from me. They are a troublesome burden, Haruhi-sama." Her attention directed towards him, knowing what he was doing. "To my understanding, you're a host now, Master. Should you use me to your needs, please do so as you see fit. To show the others what they do not have as you."

Haruhi grabbed his tie to bring him down to her level. "Are you attempting to use me, Ritsu?"

"I am your tool."

The plan worked, all of the girls squealed at the submissive redhead that was taller than the dominant _male_, who leaned forth and kissed him. Ritsu went down on his knees for her to be at the height advantage as he placed his hands on her hips, moaning into the kiss obediently. Haruhi did not particular feel entirely passionate for this male, but they had a bond that made them a powerful team. They broke apart, allowing Ritsu to pant helplessly with a bleeding lip that his Master had caused with her canines. She knew what he wanted, so she was giving it to him at her own pace by licking the blood before trailing her tongue into his mouth. He did not attempt to dominate her in fear of punishment; he was a good boy that wanted to feel needed, and this was his reward. Girls all around were either fainting or steaming from their noses with pure excitement—even some of the boys were blushing.

"If I took your ears away, what would I have left to fondle with in public?" Haruhi asked curiously. That did it—the girls went into cardiac arrest and fainted on the floor. She looked over at the Host Club to see that both twins had nosebleeds, and the Club President's entire body was red. "Did that turn you on?"

"N-N-No—" Tamaki's nose began to bleed as well, and he fainted.

Kyouya sighed in irritation. "Haruhi, please stop harassing everyone that's in this room."  
"I'm doing no such thing. You wanted me to service these brats, and so I was." She glared.  
"How about you have a seat so everything can settle down?" His eye glinted with hate.  
This made her smirk. "Ritsu, you may leave. We've proven our point to these… fakes."

Obeying, the redhead listened.

* * *

"…so, can you explain everything to us…" Tamaki somewhat glared at her, holding a napkin to his nose.

The girls had left for the day, as did Satoshi and Yasuchika, giving her the opportunity to be introduced properly to the Host Club. Takashi returned to the group with a tray of coffee before sitting next to his cousin, which was nearly at Haruhi's side. There were two couches parallel to each other, and three chairs; two on one side of the couches while one was on the other side. Mitsukuni and Takashi took a couch, the twins took the other, Kyouya and Tamaki took the two chairs next to each other, and Haruhi sat alone on purpose. No intentions were going to be made about getting close to this group that she was being forced to occupy her time with.

"I am a Sacrifice, my name is Fujiwara Haruhi." She grabbed a cup of coffee, taking a sip as she crossed her legs before leaning back. "Haninozuka and I are the same, as sickening as that is. My Sentouki, Kasanoda Ritsu, fights on my behalf. Morinozuka here is a blank slate, meaning that he has no true owner until taken in." The only reason why she was explaining this, was that Kyouya told her to answer most trivial questions. "Blanks, such as Blank-kun here, are Sentouki with no Sacrifice unless a Sacrifice decides to take them in. From his position, he must form a bond with a Sacrifice, and eventually be branded with the Fighting name. In his case, _Restless_."

Hikaru raised a hand. "What is your Fighting name?"  
"Ruthless," Mitsukuni sorely stated; still upset for losing.

"Normal, non-Fighting humans that are not a part of our society can see, but we have chains to our other half. However, Blank-kun's chain is not present, which is why he is so weak." Her attention went to Takashi. "Have you two even kissed?" His head shook obediently. "I see. Making you almost useless."

"Mori-senpai is not useless!" Tamaki yelled at her.

"I don't expect you to understand our ways. To obtain power, you must be willing to your partner, making their strength yours, otherwise your strength is cut by half. If you are not connected by a chain, your strength is cut by a third of that. Granted, without a name on him, the rest of his strength will not be tainted." Haruhi glared at Tamaki. "At this very moment, Morinozuka Takashi is useless. But before he was taken in to be the Sentouki of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, his power succeeded Ritsu's alone."

Kaoru frowned. "Why do you dislike Hani-senpai?"

"Before birth, it is decided whether we are anything, and no matter what, there is always a pair. The Sentouki are sent to an Academy to become strong partners. The Haninozuka family, however, cast aside their true Sentouki to be with their bred blanks of the Morinozuka family. Thinking this is best." Haruhi passed her glared towards Mitsukuni who was returning the gesture. "In our society, there is only one Sentouki to one Sacrifice. If the Sacrifice dies, a Sentouki would search for someone to accept them, or die from the loss—the price of acceptance to another, is their power severed by half, and their Fighting name bleed on spot. If the Sentouki dies, a Sacrifice can go in search for a Blank, mark and brand them, and take them as their own. Is this simple enough for you?"

"So… Mori-senpai isn't… marked?" Tamaki pointed at the giant while looking at the cross-dresser.  
"Correct, although I temporarily gave him my mark so that he could feel owned." These people… ugh.  
"Sounds kind of stupid, who would want to be owned by someone?" Hikaru snorted. "That's just dumb."  
"I want to be owned." Takashi stated firmly. Not hinting his emotion in his voice. "It is my reason of life."  
"Oh… sorry…" Now he felt a little guilty for saying the things that he did. "What if Haruhi took you in?"

"If I placed my name on him permanently, and formed a bond with him. My Fighting team would be legendary, and no one would attempt to challenge me." Haruhi took a sip of her coffee, finding it cold after ignoring it for a while. "There are only a hand full have their original and a Blank. I plan to fight them soon to earn my title as the strongest." She glanced at Mitsukuni. "Perhaps I should take him?"

The short one stood up. "You're not taking Takashi away from me!"  
"You're an idiot for not allowing him to use his full potential." She replied.  
Kaoru nervously raised a hand nervously. "Is there proof of this, Haruhi?"

"Of course there is." Haruhi stood up slowly. "He can even do a demonstration." She headed to the windows, and everyone else followed. "Blank-kun, set that lone tree on fire, then return it to normal." Takashi hesitated, but Mitsukuni told him to do it, and he obeyed. After his incantation, it only flickered slightly before he extinguished it. "Now then," her form came closer to him, unbuttoned his blazer and shirt enough to expose his chest. "You know the rule that applied last time, don't you." She brought out a sharpie, writing _Selfless_ on his chest without the others seeing what she wrote before buttoning his clothes up. Yanking his tie to bring his face down to her level, she kissed him. "Now, try it again."

Takashi nodded before using the same exact chant, but he could feel the power flowing through him, and set all visible trees on fire. The others gaped at the amazing difference of power as the giant took the flames away to heal the plants to be as they once were. There were no words that could describe what they had witnessed, even Mitsukuni was sorely surprised about amount of power he had. They all shook out of their thoughts as a cell phone rang, it was Haruhi's, and she answered it in a serious tone.

"Fujiwara." She was being given a job to do. "Yes sir." The line ended, and she put her phone away. "As fun as this was. I have a target to kill. I suppose I will see you all tomorrow." With that, she left them all.

Mitsukuni took this as an opportunity when she was gone. "Takashi, reveal her mark to me."  
"I am not under your orders until her mark is gone." He answered honestly before turning to leave.  
"_H-Her_?" Tamaki paled. "I thought he was a he! She was a he! He a she—whatever!"He was lost.  
Kyouya shifted his glances. "Haruhi doesn't like female clothes, so she wears boy clothing, always."  
"You let a girl join the host club and not bothered to tell me about any of this beforehand!"

"If I didn't have Haruhi join the Host Club, she might kill students that attend to this school." He tried to explain in little words. "Despite her appearance, she is one of my father's top dog when things get a little out of hands." They looked at him cautiously, making him curious. "Haruhi is very good at her job."

* * *

Mitsukuni & Takashi – Restless  
Yasuchika & Satoshi – Careless  
Kizashi & Tanaka – Merciless  
Haruhi & Ritsu – Selfless  
Yorihisa & Akira – Joyless


End file.
